uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-18: Mafia Window Shopping
Summary: '''Domino is assigned a job in Gotham, and meets the towns dark hero. '''Location: '''Gotham Chinatown '''Participants: Batman & Domino 'Rating: '''PG-13 Violence First a rash of Man-Bats, then the Jason impostor and now a rash of very dead Mafioso's. This has definitely been a very rough month or so, with no real sign of the tension letting up. If anything, chaos breeds chaos, and Batman knows that things are quite frankly due to heat up quite a bit more. So here he is, splitting rounds between himself and his protégés, giving them a wider reach but weaker firepower. It isn't a position he likes to be in, but desperate times... Tonight, Batman is parling through Chinatown. Word has it that before his death, Don Mandragora was in a rather serious turf war with the various triads and tongs that have a firm grip on this area. Thus, he's going around, looking for trouble (it shouldn't be hard to find) and press people for information. He suspects it won't be anyone here (too brazen, too much of a 'statement' that will draw the attention of the wrong people...like him), but he also realizes that someone may know something. So he swing from rooftop to rooftop, only moving out of the shadows when necessary to move forward. The call had come in and it was as figured, only a matter of time before Domino expected the job she now got. Gotham streets of Chinatown was a place she would have loved to wander on something of a shopping spree and a gluttonous night out, though she never got the time. This was why... Perched atop a building the steaming smoke billowed from a stack behind her, taking heat off the grill that belonged to the restaurant beneath her. One that was far more low grade then that of the one she was told her target was at and would come from. Chin Leong, one of the numbers of heads with the tong, or at least he was up there, he had to be with the payment she would receive from this. Lowered in a crouch on the rooftop the case to her SIG was opened, the sniper rifle withdrawn, assembled and through the scope the view of black tattoo ringed eye took its sights. Waiting for now, muscles beneath the black and blue bodysuit easing into the position she claimed..Who knows how long she'll have to wait on these people to finish their lavish dining and 'share the wealth.' As he zips and flies through the air, Batman silently starts to think he's struck the jackpot as he nears a woman crouched down a roof, sniper rifle at the ready. He lands several yards behind and a few floors below before he starts to make his way up the side of the building. He's got a decision to make: move slowly and silently, or quickly and make a racket as he climbs. The former puts the shooter targets in danger; the latter makes him lose the element of surprise. Ultimately, he decides to make his presence possibly known, assuming he'll at least get an eyefull of his killer. He does some silent calculations as he climbs, recognizing who the hall across the street is owned by and who they consider Boss. He climbs a bit faster, before popping up, landing evenly on his feet with a loud thud. His surprise spoiled, he decides to start digging for information from the mystery gunman...scratch that, gunwoman. "First Mandragora, now Chin Leong. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you're trying to start an all out gang warzone. I don't appreciate that, and I won't allow that." He squints slightly, trying to think if he has seen the shooter before. The dim yellow lights that came not only from inside but lit in small paper lanterns outside was doing a number on the focused stare she had on the building. Lowering the rifles aim for a moment she swept a pale hand over her eyes and resumed the position. The kimono one of the waitresses was wearing was even elegant in its white silk with gold brocade. "Oh I want one of those." May as well kill time window shopping, literally and figuratively. The sound of someone approaching though had that crouched over position straightening, the shoulder rig that held her two Browning's was raided of one of the Pro 9's by her hand and as the man landed behind her, her head was not the first thing that turned to train sights on the man, it was the muzzle of that weapon held extended in her left hand, her right was still holding the SIG in position. Muttered words came out low and to herself though likely he'd hear. "Why didn't he take a window seat?" Likely what was said was why, Chin knew better then to be an open target during times of war. C’est la vie. Now Domino turned her focus of slate blue eyes towards the shadow born man, still keeping the pistol aimed. "War? Nah, just a paycheck. Et tu?" The handgun would likely not kill Batman, given his bulletproof under layer, but he's also not one to tempt fate. Okay, he is, but not recklessly, so he remains where he is for now, squinting a bit more at the killer. Mercenary, white skin. Albino? Or a Joker-advocate? No, Joker doesn't care about money, unless she's pulling his leg. Still, she seems rather serious. For now, he remains stark still, only his white shining eyes fully visible, the rest obscured in shadow. "I'm the guardian in the city, and clearly I didn't make myself clear," he says, keeping his voice low, gruff. "You're not welcome here. I suggest you leave, with your guns, and don't look back." A short pause later, he slowly steps out of the darkness, revealing the urban legend himself: The Batman, with his dark blue cape draped around him to obscure his body save for his pointed cowl and the bottom half of his boots. He's an foreboding sight, practiced over the years. Still, for a cold-hearted killer like Domino, it might have a less chilling affect. Booted feet that were planted finally shifted to turn her side to both the restaurant and to Batman, allowing a better visual of both while she also trained aim there. It was apparent he had half of her attention at least, but it was still divided attention at that. Once he stepped from the shadows the form revealed got a slow, and gauging blink from her. She had read about him, it was her side-job after all to keep on the up and up no matter where she was, this way things came as a little less surprising. "Leave? I was just shopping before I got paid was all." Through the scope of a sniper rifle, but semantics... The Browning held .40 caliber bullets hollow pointed for the additional kick, the SIG was also loaded with piercing rounds, never traveling the civilian version of 'light'. "I'm rather comfortable right where I am, best view and all." With that being said it may have been small motion but if he was looking he would see her grip shift slightly on the SIG, the safety on the Browning however, making an audible *click*. "You do your job while I do mine. I subtract some scum, you go have a drink." Underneath the cover of his cape, he starts to silently pull a batarang from his utility belt and unfolding it. He doesn't toss it just yet, merely shaking his head slowly. "I don't work this way; so this city doesn't either. Chin maybe a dangerous man, but killing him makes me no better. And turning my back while you shoot him makes me guilty as well." He takes another step forward, seeing if he sets off her trigger figure. "So while I appreciate your attempt to make my life easier and make some money on the side, you don't have to worry; I'll take care of him. On my terms." Domino saw his movement, but ''what it was he was pulling free was not, it sure did not bear the glint of a gun, or conventional blade. This gathered her sole focus, that was until the sounds of a car pulling up and voices came from the street. Chin was coming out of the building, surrounded on all four corners, making his way out of the restaurant towards a black Mercedes with tinted windows. With Batman's advance forward she had a fast decision to make on split sides and her eyes left Batman to take their own aim without scope-lead focus on Chin, the SIG scraping over the ledge as it slightly shifted to re-aim for the boss and the silencer let loose the muted sound of a bullet leaving it's chamber headed for the man, but as she did that her feet kicked back and both the SIG and the Browning were aimed at Batman while she attempted to gain distance. One shot, and hopefully she was lucky enough to hit her mark, but she had bigger company on the rooftop with her now that was demanding all of her focus. Though that one shot, no matter where it landed had yelling coming from the streets as well as return fire, bullets nicking off the rooftop and sending bits of cement in sprays. With the sound of the gunshot, Batman is moving, the batarang coming out and thrown at an arc towards her hands; a headshot wouldn't necessarily knock her out, and he doesn't want to risk it. Thus the batarang swoops around and should knock at least one gun away, and with any luck, two. Either way, Batman is officially on the move, wanting to be a more difficult target as he starts to strafe around the shooter. She just elevated herself in his book; before, she was just an assassin who made the unfortunate mistake of wandering into his territory; now she was actually a potential murderer. That was an order of magnitude worse. Stories below, Chin takes the shot. While it hits him in the chest, Domino's split attention doesn't allow her the accuracy she's used to, meaning she strikes just barely north of the heart. Still, as an older man, he's certainly down for the count for now, as his bodyguards all put out their own Vektor CP1s and start to scope out the area. It doesn't take too long for them to notice a familiar dark presence of the roof. "Bianfú!" one screams, and opens fire. The Bat is well known, and feared, in any language. "Sorry. Your terms don't get me anywhere while they get you your own personal glory." The Batarang is seen coming, but with the fire coming from her back and the Bat coming at her front her movements took the choice of the 'choosing life' road and dove towards Batman. That movement was well gauged to end in a tuck and roll to his side and bring her up behind him, but it did not guard both hands, the Browning flying from her grasp and scraping across the rooftop in a small spiral. "Despite you trying to save them, seems like they don't like you much." The SIG was not something she was willing to lose, and she would be wasting it firing at the swiftly moving and foreboding target, so from the strap around her right thigh she grips one of her throwing daggers and tosses it in his direction, aiming for the back of his left shoulder if he did not turn or dodge. With Batman's attention split between the gangsters shooting at him below and the shooter on the same roof with him, something has to give and the knife that embeds itself in the back of his shoulder certainly isn't a bullet, but it also doesn't feel great; assuming the edge isn't your clean blade, pulling it out will be especially painful. But will have to wait as he reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a small round pellet which is then forcefull thrown at the ground, popping instantly and creating a slowly growing white smoke field. While this doesn't give him a very clear view of what's ahead of him, it also causes him plenty of obfuscation to not be shot at. He ponders his next line of action, but decides that fighting with this knife in his back is not going to end well, especially when and if the other killer decides to rip it out. Silently cursing inwardly, he starts to creep away from the battle scene, preparing a grappling hook to carry him away in defeat, assuming the other combatant is willing to count her blessings and run. The dagger he had embedded in his shoulder was clean, rounded and tipped. It would come out smoothly, but leave one hell of a mark - but she didn't celebrate, nor take the moment to even smile, in a lowered and balanced stance she swung the SIG up and was ready to fire now that ample distance had been placed between them. The smoke pellet dropped and instinctively Domino bolted for cover behind one of the large air conditioning units on the roof, awaiting an explosion but when none was had and she peered around the surface the smoke screen gave her just what she wanted. She may have been fighting Batman, but she knew her own odds against him alone, not with the factor of the firing coming from below from the guards that held their foot around the downed leader. Domino did not even take the time to look back, she took his cover as her own and leapt from one roof to the next, waiting until everything cleared before she returned for the gear she left behind. Life was a good choice. Category:Logs